


Cat Scratch Fever

by Sunny86



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cat Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Sexual Content, Felineformers AU, Foreplay, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny86/pseuds/Sunny86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a lone hunt, a Serval by the name of Quark is going through his first true heat this season. Even if he is able to keep the local feline folks at bay Quark is becomes the prey to something much bigger than a rabbit.</p><p>Felineformers AU<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcrescent](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweetcrescent).



> (A gift to sweetcrescent for their awesome felineformers artwork)
> 
> See it here
> 
> http://sweetcrescent.tumblr.com/tagged/felineformers

In a certain universe light years away from any others there is a planet. A planet having multiple ecosystems crossing over rich in biodiversity, with a race of creature that has been surviving on this plain of existence for eons. These creatures were a race of felinefolk, and the dominant species in this world. Feline like complete with cat-ears, tails, fur on their bodies and human-esque hands and fingers (albeit with retractable claws still). They come in a variety of types, breeds and sizes. But all followed certain patterns depending on the type for survival. Some of them would make homes in a certain area of grassland as a clutter, a group depending on each other by hunting and fishing. While others like the tigers, panthers and leopard folk who live in tropical jungles and deep forests, they do not make settled homes, but generally follow the herds they hunt for food and the lions would have groups similar to lion prides with one king/leader to guide them all on the Savannah. And for many that’s was the place to live in.

The Savannah was truly a place of paradise. With many grassy landscapes near a and mixed communities of trees, shrubs, and grasses. The open canopy allowing sufficient light to reach the ground while there were still spots of shade and dark areas. With the majority of rainfall confined to one season there were areas holding seasonal water all year around with fear of it running out too early. This allowed many type of prey like birds, hares, rodents and small ungulates to survive there but also become food for the felinefolk resigning there. And on the outskirts of Savannah near the borderlines of the jungle area living in a small cave cover in liana vines was a very curious and inquisitive feline by the name of Quark.

A rare white Serval of medium-sized but a petite frame with smooth white fur, four blue stripes from the top of the head with a blue patch of fur on his forehead down the neck and back, transitioning into spots with match color fur in his up-right ears. His optics a cool pale blue with a odd bit of yellowish fur under his optics, over his nose and high cheek bones. Almost if the feline was wearing some sort of eye frames. 

Quark was of the last few of his kind. Well of the white ones, thought there were some normal Serval the white ones were a rare breed to be born. He was part a group that lived up in in the high grass near the mountains but a great fire happen and wiped out most and scatter the survivors and Quark was one of them. He lived mostly alone, sometimes joining a small group of other felines that settled down in a group with hunting and interactions. A lot of it with two other felines. An Iberian Lynx named Brainstorm and a Asian Golden Cat named Skids. Both of them very close to Quark really, like Skids would try to keep him out of trouble (By biting him on the nape) if Quark was becoming too curious with certain animals or areas out there to stay out of like the jungle and Brainstorm would get him into trouble then apologizing with a gift of fish from the ponds and rivers. Most of the time it was the wrong type but it was the thought that counted. 

Now a certain time came for Quark. His estrous cycle was coming. In this world all felineformers go into a cycle of heat, to make it short it didn’t matter if you were male or female. All could sire offspring or carry depending on the feline's body at the time. A Tom as the sire or father, a queen as mother. Although Quark would love to sire some kittens his body was pushing him into a queen of sorts, which made sense since his breed and coloration was dying out and there wasn’t many Servals queens around to during cycles. He wished there were some in the clutter he lived near by but most were already taken and the single ones were all toms...Quark tended to avoid them since his last heat cycle was very rough. Body over heating, scent heavy in the air causing many toms to crowd around him at every turn fight over him and became obsessed. It was only to the efforts of Skids and Brainstorm keeping them at bay Quark was able to escape untouched and because of that he moved out of the clutter and lived on his own.

But now if he stayed the scent alone would have Toms swarming and this time he doubt Skids and Brainstorm could hold them back. Honestly Quark wasn't ready for this so he would have to find a new place to live for a while till this heat died down, since Skids was tending to his own mate and Brainstorm was god only knows where Quark decided to head to the jungle to wait out his cycle. He wouldn't go too deep in there but just enough so no Toms would follow him.

By the next morning he was taking his first steps into the jungle. A dense and semi-impenetrable vegetation that had every few clearings. Mangroves growing near rivers of brackish water. He was giddy, head swimming with thoughts of food and a big hunt when he hear the many rodents and such scurrying around hidden in bushes and under tree roots. The smell of the place made him more frisky and yet curious as he started staking prey on all fours now. He could distract himself here and by the time the heat was over he would return home happy and with a full stomach knowing now where to go to get a easy meal. 

However as he started his hunt catching birds, mice and lizards, Quark was too blissfully unaware to see that a pair of crimson eyes were watching him as he pounced on a mouse deep in the jungle’s foliage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarn/Quark, Hints of Brainstorm/Quark, Past ???/Quark.
> 
> Summery: While on a lone hunt a Serval by the name of Quark is going through his first true heat this season. Even if he is able to keep the local feline folks at bay Quark is becomes the prey to something much bigger than a rabbit.
> 
> Part 2 of 3
> 
> Note: The wordings Spike and valve will still be used despite the characters being organic and not Cybertronian. Also warning I’m about to write something I HOPE hasn’t been wrote yet in a Transformer’s fic and HOPE it doesn’t suck.

When Quark started his hunt catching birds, mice and lizards under the bushes and tree roots, he’s mind was too high from the deep scent of earth and fresh prey to register that someone else was here as well. Not many knew it there was sighs that a new feline moved into the area. The scent and markings were around but given so many travelers in the past year come through here as a short cut to reach the settlements in the valley many would not take notice anymore. Even Quark had ignored the claw marks on the upper parts of the trees’s bark when he came in.

He was too busy tearing into a fat mouse, enjoying the squeaks of pain it made to hear the one who was watching him move ever so closer but still hidden. For this one was a black panther. Large and muscular, who coat was quite dark almost purple under the dim lights seeping in past foliage. The head, neck and legs are covered in black spots, with more intricate markings, called "rosettes", on the remainder of the body. But what made this one truly stand out was his face, the whole face was covered in almost purplish black fur with the lower part seem to have some kind of metal facial mask piece covering the mouth area that matched his fur making it look as if it was one while being hold in place by straps made of animal skin.

Before the odd panther was traveling for a long time with an another group but decided to make it on his own for a while. Solitary and territorial he made a large part of this jungle his territory for a few months with no other catfolk coming in here...Until now.

With his head low, legs bent and belly nearly touching the ground, his scarlet optics watched the newcomer feed on his prey. Normally he would just pounce on any trespasser, paralyses them with a bite through the back of the neck that damages the spinal cord, then strangles the victim with his powerful jaws and be on his way. However he didn’t try to do this when the serval came in since he caught that scent...For you see he was from a group who’s leader was a gray lion and when the mating season came this lion took all those that were in heat for himself while leaving the rest of the group without a chance to mate. But now that the panther was on his own all he had to do was wait for his opening...

Meanwhile Quark had just finished the mouse he caught to see something he hasn’t seen in years slowly fluttering down on the jungle floors. A pure white wood pigeon. Just like him the main family the bird was from was common but it’s coloration was very rare. Quark remember that many of these birds lived up in the mountainside where Quark’s own kind lived. Feeding on pine nuts, certain fruits and berries off the trees and bushes. Making them nice and fat for the taking. He could tell this one much be from a flock that survived and lived near by, so young and fat, as a result of the crop milk they were fed by their parents, just right in front of him.

The serval got into position. With hips up high slightly swaying side to side as his was low to the ground. Normally he would be leaping into the air to grab birds in flight but those one the ground are a bit more difficult, if he missed the chance then the bird would have time to fly away before he could recover and try again. So he had to make this shot.

He waited and took the jump.

He missed...He missed the bird by a few inches to the left due to a rock sticking out of the ground hitting his foot. Tripping him up and making him hit the floor hard. As the wood pigeon flew up to the right away from him. All that hard work and energy only earned Quark a face full of dirt, ass in the air and some white feathers on the ground. As the rare meal flew away the serval could only make a low growl of frustration as his forepaws clawed the ground mimicking what he was going to do to that pigeon if he had caught it. Quark’s foot thankfully was alright but the sheer embarrassment of missing his target made the serval stay down fuming.

“Stupid rock! You made me look bad!” Quark hissed out loud. The heated glare he sent to the rock that was protruding out of the ground was as hot as his body now...Dammit, he did come here to get through his heat but it seems being here just made it worst than before. With his hips in the still in the air he could feel a cool wind lightly pass through between his fur cover thighs and grazing the outer folds of his valve that was heating up and started to drip at the simulation. Quark could help but let his mind wander now. How smooth that rock was that tripped him, with a thick base traveling up to the tip almost like a spike...Although never said out loud Quark had seen other spikes than his own. A few times when Brainstorm tried to get frisky only to be rewarded with a paw across the face and a hiss. Some hit and always miss mating seasons and some casual grooming....The more he thought about it the more his valve pulsed and became moist as if it knew what was coming and was preparing itself...

Could he break the heat with some simulation? It’s been a while since he self-service with his own fingers or an object. It was a private subject and given most of the time privacy was rare but since he was far away, performing the act could at least help him calm down a bit. It would be better to uses his own fingers than a spike shaped rock right?

With his mind set, Quark sniffed the air a bit making sure no one was was near by unknowing that the panther that was watching him was down wind and his own scent was cover in the jungle’s own blending in so the serval missed the scent and was place in a false sense of security now. Thinking he was alone Quark licked his fingers a bit, each one trembling on his coarse tongue as he coated them. Once he was done he brought out one single digit, gently pressed it against his entrance, and gasped loudly when it rubbed on the folds of his valve and pushed in.

How long has it been? How long since he had something inside of him, rubbing against his walls the way his finger was doing now? Not since he first heat when he was younger. Wide eyed and bushy tailed, looking for a mate to share the night with. He easily remembered the feline he picked and remember the spike that slammed into that night. Yes he remember that night, it was a years or so after the great fire that destroyed his home, separated him from his kin and before he met up with Brainstorm and Skids. He was still traveling, looking for a new place to live as well as trying to find his lost kin to no success. From valleys to woodlands he traveled, even though he was old enough to fend for himself he was still very careful while surviving. Given he was always alone he was the perfect target for larger groups or lone felines on the hunt, whether it was for food or territory Quark would almost certainly lose the fight against another so he always stays hidden and kept to small prey like rats and fish. However one day his first heat came in.

He was traveling through a large area of ancient woodland when it started. When Quark was younger he was taught about the heat and what would happen but here it was a bit of a problem since there was no other servals around and his scent would attract others. Other cats to him that he didn’t know nor wanted to mate with but sadly his heat was strong. Quark begin meowing loudly and frequently, rubbing against anything he could get near to and after a few days a tom picked up his scent and found him.

His fur was of a bright orange color, rather paler beneath with a large patch of orange on the chest, the limbs were black with white fur almost looking like gloves on each paw and the legs matching with white on the feet and knees while his tail was the same color of orange, long with a black tip at the end. His ears are rounded, covered with a short blackish-brown fur at the outer side, while there were three yellow patches of fur on his both sides of his forehead. His face was white with two black patches of fur originating from the corners of his face traveling downward but what really caught Quark’s attention were two things. His eyes were as yellow as a honey moon staring at him with a very off putting smile and his paws...Which had very long needle like nails on each finger reaching out to him.

The feline stated his name was Trepan, a Bay Cat that was traveling around for a mate and he had caught Quark scent recently. At first Quark ignored the tom for a few days trying keep a good distant and hissed to keep him away but Trepan always got a sniff here or a lick there off Quark before getting a serval’s paw to the face. To the Bay Cat it was a game of hard to get. Until Trepan fought off a wandering tom trying to mount Quark one day, the serval gave in. Settling down in an open field of long grass they laid down and started explore each others. Licking, light bites and nuzzling till Quark was ready. Assuming a mating crouched position with his hindquarters raised in the air and the tail to the side to expose his willing valve Quark mewled. Seeing this Trepan finally won and was ready to claim his prize. 

Trepan mounted him, holding Quark in place by the back of the neck with his teeth and holding his hips. With spike already out Quark could feel the heated sex was already poking at his opening, barbs on it to stimulate ovulation. Trepan went in slowly breaking his hymn and going in deep then in and out....It was the most painful thing Quark had ever felt. Honestly when he was told it would hurt at first he shrugged it off but he never thought it was hurt this much! Quark didn’t even realized how loud he was being as Trepan try to slow down and given Quark time to adjusts. Soon those cries of pain became cries of pleasure, they were so deep in blissful heat that they didn’t notice the third cat in the field with them, watching with a grin. Trepan only looked ahead when hearing something coming closer to see the new spectator and stopped his movements. Staring at the new tom, the Bay cat’s eyes that were full of lust switched over with pure horror and started sweating bullets. When Quark felt that Trepan stopped he looked up to see the stunned tom above him staring at something ahead of them. Quark followed Trepan line of sight to see what caused the tom to be so tense now...

It was the biggest nomadic lion folk he had ever seen...Blue fur, blue mane and big...Blue...Lips...

Before Quark could mewl to Trepan to ignore the newcomer. The Bay cat roughly pulled out, almost dragging Quark with him till they dislodged and started to make a break for it. Leaving Quark confused and in a lot more pain! Before Quark could call out to the coward a large shadow flew over him eclipsing his line of view before losing sight of Trepan in which the dark shadow fell upon. The lion jumped over Quark and tackle Trepan. What happen next was the most horrifying sight Quark had ever seen...Well not as horrible as watching your own homelands burn but this was a very close second. The giant blue lion mounted Trepan, but instead of Trepan on his knees and held down by the neck the lion was pinning him down on his back (A very odd position indeed) and unsheathed the most monstrous spike Quark had ever seen. A thick red spike throbbing against’s Trepan’s own valve’s lips before it a slammed in so hard Quark swore he saw the bay cat’s abdomen stretch out almost bulging as if he already had a litter in him or something!

He could only watch as the lion started pounding his tom’s valve mercilessly and yet looking down cooing at Trepan almost lovingly like they knew each other. Quark expected Trepan to get mad which he did, screaming in pain and claw at the lion to get off to prove he was mating with Quark but the look of fear that was on Trepan’s face before twisted into something else. First shock, then anger as Quark saw but then euphoric bliss, even more than the look they both had before. It was like they have done this before and given the way Quark could see Trepan valve take in the lion’s spike with ease screaming in raptures for the spines to rake his walls causing ovulation to trigger. It seems they did know each other and Quark wasn’t Trepan’s queen anymore.

Desperate, Quark try to catch Trepan’s attention by mewling and trying to get closer only to be swatted by the lion’s long blue tail and growled at him before resuming his act. The serval wasn’t hurt but he was knocked back quite a few feet. If a tail hitting him could do that then Quark didn’t want to find out what a paw would do. He could only watch as the lion loaded his seed into Trepan’s willing valve as his own spilled on the grass. Seed that should have been in Quark but was now wasted forever. So with a broken heart Quark limped away into the woods. Valve still in pain ignoring their cries and roars of pleasure as Trepan called out the lion’s name instead of Quark’s... 

Quark pumped his fingers in and out of his swollen valve now. Yes his movements were sloppy and partially rushed but he needed the release so badly it almost hurt. Thinking back to that day was painful but it was still very stimulating. Mating with Trepan then witnessing his mate get dominated by another. The sight of seeing that valve of his could take in that lion’s spike and hearing it getting filled. The bay cat must’ve been the lion’s past mate and was trying to avoid mating with him again. But it seems Trepan couldn’t escape that.

He was almost there...He could feel it building up. He actually envy Trepan now. Having such a huge spike like that plunging deep inside his valve, hitting all the walls and drowning his chamber with their hot seed for impregnation. For Quark the very thought of being filled up and months later giving birth to cute little servals and whatever the tom would be made Quark hit a certain spot that made mewl even louder making him switch into a sitting position while still fingering himself, giving him a better view of his work. in and out, one finger became two then three opening his valve wide letting in cool air on hot flesh. So much fluid pooling under him, soaking the jungle floor. Quark’s body tremble as he went deeper, riding on his own fingers till a long, drawn out moan spilled from his lips as he came, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out until the serval rode out his orgasm completely and fell backwards. Laying on his back, looking up at the foliage above him with blurred eyes.  
Before he could drift into slumber he heard something...It sounded like a thump...Like if something just fell to the ground next to him. Worn out Quark slowly turned his head to the side to see the source of the sound besides him...

It was the white wood pigeon he lost earlier. It’s beautiful white feathers cover in it’s own blood, throat torn to shreds dumped right next to him while above him was a large purple panther looking down at him with a desirous look in his eyes and an unsheathed spike dripping pre-cum on Quark’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I was going to make it only two chapters but nah I wanted to give you all a little extra. Sorry it took so long to make but hey that means more Felineformers smut for everyone. The next chapter will have full Tarn on Quark I promise and also FYI the blue lion pounding the hell out of Trepan was Overlord  
> Heheheh ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 (DONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> Tarn/Quark, Hints of Brainstorm/Quark, Brainstorm/Quark.
> 
> Summery: While on a lone hunt a Serval by the name of Quark is going through his first true heat this season. Even if he is able to keep the local feline folks at bay Quark is becomes the prey to something much bigger than a rabbit.
> 
> Part 3 of 3
> 
> Note: The wordings Spike and valve will still be used despite the characters being organic and not Cybertronian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell it's been so long!
> 
> Sorry about the long wait, I really wanted this to be done by August and then it got moved to a month and again and against due to LIFE and now here we are. Into 2017 and the first thing I do is finish Cat porn...
> 
> 2017 is going to be a hoot.
> 
> Enjoy the fic, Happy 2017 and please enjoy the New Lost Light comics that are out.  
> Lets hope we see Quark again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the white wood pigeon he lost earlier. It’s beautiful white feathers cover in it’s own blood, throat torn to shreds dumped right next to him while above him was a large purple panther looking down at him with a desirous look in his crimson eyes and an unsheathed spike dripping pre-cum on Quark’s forehead...

That was weird, where did he come from. Quark thought while still in a daze, fingers still deep in serval’s valve while looking up at the large panther. He thought he had checked the area to make sure there weren’t anyone else around here. How could he miss not only someone so big but the very scent of them? Was he an outsider? There wasn’t many large cats out in the village other than Magnus but he made sure no other big cats came in to try to take over the area...Wait Quark was outside the territory. In an area unmarked by anyone in the village...No wonder he hadn’t seen a feline with coloration like this.

To think his heat distorting his senses that bad? As the white feline stared up at the newcomer his own weaken thighs opened up nice and wide to let the scent of heat between them flow out. Instinctively hoping that the other caught it. But Quark was sure he had caught his scent with the mess he made on the jungle floor. Quark even bet the panther saw his shameful display of self service after missing that bird.

There was a very high chance the male wasn’t going to rip him apart for trespassing...No not with that spike out dripping on him like that. So hot and thick, he could tell that this panther saw him as a queen in heat more than a threat. Despite his temporarily relief he still wanted more and here was a male, unsheathed spike hot and ready for him as if he was waiting for Quark’s valve to take him in...But Quark wanted to test if the feline was good enough for him. Yes the panther was very handsome, with dark almost purple fur. The head, neck and legs are covered in black spots, with even more intricate markings. Mixed with his own looks their offspring would be quite beautiful. Yes the newborns would not be 100% in his coloration and type of feline but as long as the blood carried on it was fine and his children being so exotic would most definitely not have any troubles finding a mate when they became adults.

With his heat and the very though of his bloodline not dying out with him. To have lots of offspring with a big strong feline who not only was the picture of a perfect mate but also was able to bring him his top courtship offering made Quark dive for dead wood pigeon in acceptance. Plucking the feathers from the open wound and a major part of the bird’s body then lapping up the still warm blood from it before sinking his fangs into flesh. Quark most definitely needed the protein to ensure he would have a strong body to give birth. As he consumed the offering on the jungle floor his hips were high up in the air, lightly teasing but also testing the male before him self-control.

Meanwhile to Tarn who was just standing there in ground zero of a queen’s heat, it was so temping...He’d hunted down that bird while the Serval was...Self-servicing himself to get a chance to be chosen, missing all the good starting parts and teasing but at least he came back just in time for the end and thankfully that didn’t bring any other Toms sniffing around near by. Because who wouldn’t want to jump on a presenting queen in heat right off the bat? Tarn could have easily just grab the serval, take him to an open field and get his new litter right there and then but this test was old as time. And if he broke that that unspoken law the serval would just be vicious after his “forced claim” and claw his face off or worst later on involving the litter if the serval was truly vindictive…No, one must offer something to a queen first and see if they are accepting and if so the tom must let them be to enjoy the offering or lose any chance for mating this year and by the next Tarn was sure some sneaky feline would get his potential mate the moment his back is turned. And he wanted his queen to be willing and happy to mate with him.

But he had to confess...Watching that cute long tail, grabby hips and sweet smelling hot swollen valve swaying in the air, made the Tom’s spike twitched, just itching to slam right into that warm tight heat and fill it to the brine with his seed for hours on end. With no rivals around thanks to Tarn keeping it that way over the past few months he could have so many litters without the fear of his mate being take by another or his litters killed off. He saw first hand while he was in his old group what happen to those that mate against his leader's commands and the offspring struck down before they could even open their eyes.

But that was then and this was now. And with their leader Megatron gone with his tail between his legs, everything was fair game now. So Tarn kept silent, hoping this will go well or he might just have to take a few cold baths in the river before starting over to court the other again. But from the way the queen was eating that bird, hopefully Tarn’s date with the river might be put on hold.

So many feathers and yet Quark still ripped at the dead offering. So many triggered memories of eating this bird back in the day. In snowy mountain field with his own fellow servals, taking turns jumping in the air for the fat birds. Kicking up snow under their feet making it shine in the light like sparkling gem shards they would find in unearthed crack stones as their claws grabbed the birds and brought them back down to earth before fangs followed. So many happy servals and fat white wood pigeon all gone now due to a single fire…This bird he was finishing just like him was rarity but unlike the bird which was now just blood and bones, life ended as well as it’s race. Quark had a chance to continue his own and his race now.

So after picking the leftover bones, wiping away some blood on his mouth. Although the blood dye his lips a ruby red now, no matter how many times he licked them he stared at the large spike near him in attention. Holding his vibrating tail in a vertical manner, Quark give out sharp and short "Miaow" then stood up. Moving closer he circle around Tarn as a sign of inspecting the male. Rubbing his mouth and cheeks against the face of the courting tom. The mask was in the way those. Did the tom had an accident? Or was he hiding his face from someone? Well it didn’t matter, right now Quark had gone too deep into his heat to care. His claw like hand reached down to gently touch the hot spike, slowly rubbing the tip as he started nuzzling into the panther’s neck line. Showing he was ready but at the same time teasing the other.

‘Well that was easy.’ Tarn thought as he watched the other feline finish up his offer meal and got up. Most of the time they would just eat and run with it ending with Tarn fuming in the river for a few hours to cure his case of ‘Blue Balls’. But here he couldn’t ask for a better answer, especially from the way his future queen was rubbing his tip causing more to poke out. It’s been while since another hand was down there, other than those that was in his enclosed group of five during his time following the larger pride. And most of it was quick and left Tarn and his group unsatisfied. It was a pity that they all moved on after their leader broke down with the pride but oh well, he could start a new one right now without fear anymore.

Reaching down Tarn placed his own clawed hand on Quark’s that was still lightly teasing the tip of his unsheathed spike and lifted it up. There was no need for the other to tease anymore, not given how much precum was coating those finger tips. Tarn didn’t want a single drop wasted on finger tips even more right now. With a light growl the larger feline pulled Quark close to him and laid him down with back pressed against the soft moss cover floor as he was on top of him looking down at his prize. 

The view was perfect, a needy feline in heat. Legs wide open with a heated valve just leaking, begging to be plow in and filled with his hot seed till a new form of life between them was created. Not wasting anytime more, Tarn started sliding the tip his spike between Quark’s valve’s folds and slowly started ‘Hot Dogging’ rubbing against it without pushing inside. It was true he stopped the serval from teasing him but Tarn wanted return the favor and to make sure the feline wanted him to come back next year or even between non heats for some ‘fun’ to secure his place as the queen’s tom for now on.Beside technical his seed was going on the serval’s valve so it counted right? As Tarn started pushing against the serval his moans started slipping out from under his mask given how hot and wet the valve holding his spike felt. This was the feeling he was looking for a while now and he wasn’t going to let this one get away anytime soon.

As for Quark, he thought the Panther was just going to mount him and start but what he didn't expect was to be place down on his back. Memories flowed of just how Trepan was taken by that big blue lion a few years back, how much the smaller feline’s valve was stuffed and full of hot seed that drove the feline to ecstasy. Now Quark would have that feeling now by this larger tom. With mews and heated moans the serval started rocking his valve against the hot spike that lay between his valve’s lips, already feeling hot precum dripping and running down. Quark had to hold his own thighs open with Tarn to keep them closing from the simulation alone before the panther slide right in without warning. The scream from the serval’s lips was loud enough to cause any birds near by to take flight as Quark jump up a bit to wrap his arms around the feline and claw at his back in both pleasure and pain. But then those screams started to turn into mewls as the feline above him started his movements. 

Tarn growled loudly when the claws dung into his back like that but they were welcoming. This queen was so tight Tarn felt like his spike was getting crushed here. The foreplay although short was to get the serval to relax a bit before he could slip right in. With claw marks on his back was a perfect sign for him to push in deeper and let instinct kick in naturally as all felines did. But by the inferno was it a tight valve. He would have to move a bit slow to get him to relax and take his seed without too much damage. Slowly Tarn pulled out and in while his own claws held Quark’s thighs high and wide as he started hitting a different spot with every thrust causing the mewls to become almost a melody to Tarn’s ears. A suite of mewls and moans to honor his victory of creating a next generation of strong offspring.

He never fully mated before. But Quark wished he had sooner, it was a shame he pushed this off since Trepan but now chances are he’ll never skip another heat again if it mean having his valve stuffed like this! This Tom’s spike was so thick it took Quark a while for his valve not to clamp down on it. After a while finally relaxing Quark wrapped his legs around Tarn’s hips and holding for dear life. He rode with the panther’s thrusts as they started to pick up in speed. With penile spines rubbing again hot tight walls with hot precum spreading deep inside the Serval almost reaching a certain spot. Just a bit more Quark thought as he felt the panther slamming in then suddenly he stopped and pulled out!

But before Quark could have flashbacks at the last time something like this happen he was flipped on his stomach now, elbows and knees digging painfully into the dirt as his hips were being held by the panther’s claws and valve exposed to the cool air. Dipping with precum and fluids. As Quark was about to question what the other was doing, with a loud growl Tarn slammed his spike it...Something was hit and Quark was screaming as he came, a feeling that fingers alone could never give and now he was enjoying it to the fullest just like as his own valve when the panther came as well, flooding his valve with hot seed that was seeping around the entry of his valve and dripping on the grass so quickly that Quark could see stars now. He knew it finally happen he now had a mate, his valve full of the panther’s seed and soon in a few weeks Quark would have a litter and his kind will live on into the next generation...

However when Quark wanted to rest now and bask in the glow of becoming a soon-to-be carrier, Tarn however had other ideas, who was still deep in Quark wasn’t going to stop there. He still wanted to hear his new queen sing, sing loudly of the pleasures of their coupling. Even when he had just came, planting his seed for a new generation he absolutely loved the sounds the serval made. So as he nuzzled the back of his mate’s neck, Tarn slowly pulled out...And slammed back in. When Quark felt the panther was nuzzling and pulling out, for a moment the feline wished this lasted a bit longer, maybe he could nuzzle a bit back when they found a better place to sleep in instead of on grass now cover in sem-OH PRIMUS!

Claws now dung into said grass as Tarn started to roughly thrust in and out again, pushing Quark against the grass like a lawn mower...If such a thing existed on that planet. He could feel the tip of the panther’s spike pushing deeper causing his valve to squirt a bit of seed out from the sides while his leg was grabbed and lift up for a better angle. Cool air rushing to hit his hot under belly and stuffed valve caused Quark to mew louder. How much stamina did his mate had?! Quark later found the answer after five hours of Tarn thrusting and coming. Moving to drier parts of the grass, the panther who switch into newer positions by the half-hour until now. Finally pulling out his soften done spike Tarn was now holding Quark up by the legs, spread wide in the air as a trophy to show anyone that dare walked in to see a serval’s swollen red and soaked valve with globs of cum dripping out and the serval himself with now a sore throat from screaming already fainted an hour before hand. Quark’s swell mid-section full of Tarn’s seed as proof of their long coupling and hopefully soon their new litter. 

Proud of his conquest Tarn then held his queen in his arms. Even though he himself was drained from their coupling. Given he never mated this long before for a moment he was able to look back and wonder if this was going to happen every mating season...He hoped so and even more when he looked at the now spent queen of his. Cover in grass, dirt, sweat and filled with his seed. Still holding the serval in his arms, still with mask on he lightly nuzzle into the white neck fur as he carry Quark back to his cave where their new life will begin.

Tarn will have his new pride soon but for now he will tend to his queen’s every need.


End file.
